1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer systems and, more particularly, to systems for attaching trailers to vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
For towing purposes, boat trailers by nature are longer than the boats that they carry. Because of this requirement, storing certain sized boats and their trailers in a confined space, such as a typical homeowner""s garage, becomes difficult if not impossible. This storage constraint forces some people to buy smaller boats.
On the other hand, many boaters have a near fanatical devotion to their sport and refuse to sacrifice the size of the boat in order to accommodate a small storage space. Consequently, some boaters have to resort to expensive and time consuming measures in order to store a boat of a desired size. For example, some boaters have been known to enlarge the sizes of their garage spaces in order to create sufficient room to store boats indoors.
Some boaters may purchase specialized boat trailers where the front of the trailer, specifically the tongue area, can be adjusted in size to fit within small areas. There currently exist trailers with hinged mounting tongues that swing out of the way when not in use. The tongue therefore does not unnecessarily increase the overall length of the trailer when the trailer is in storage. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,617 to Rowland et al. Unfortunately, a boat owner is currently required to purchase an entire boat trailer in order to take advantage of such a device. This could be very expensive.
It would be highly desirable for an owner of a boat trailer to be able to convert an existing trailer into an adjustable size trailer. Preferably, it would not require a welder to convert the trailer, thereby eliminating the need for undesirable time-consuming welding and painting processes for existing trailers.
Disclosed is a trailer hitch adapter system that may be used to convert a standard trailer into a trailer having a pivoting hitch tongue. The system preferably comprises a hitch tongue that is movable between two positions: an out-of-the-way storage position and a towing position. When in the towing position, the hitch tongue does not increase the overall length of the trailer. When the hitch tongue is in the towing position, the tongue can be attached to the hitch of a towing vehicle so that the trailer may be towed.
The system preferably includes an adapter member that allows the pivoting hitch tongue to be attached to virtually any trailer. In one embodiment, the adapter member comprises a sleeve that is configured to mate with a tongue of the trailer. The adapter member is preferably secured to the trailer tongue using bolts. Advantageously, the adapter member allows a user to quickly convert any trailer into a trailer having a pivoting hitch.
Still further objects and advantages attached to the system and to its use and operation will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following particular description.